Hurts
by Tikkia
Summary: "It hurts but it's blissful, because you wanted it, you asked for it. It is you who asked Misaki to do it without lube, without preparation, without anything. " SaruMisa, M/M, rated M, masochism, stream of consciousness so there's a text wall (sorry)


It hurts. It hurts. It fucking hurts and it feels _great_. The sound of his skin slapping against yours, the feeling of its warmth and sweatiness and the sounds Misaki is making… not even in your dreams something like this has ever happened. And only God knows what your dreams are about. Misaki shudders under you, and you lift yourself up just to slam back down on him, tearing a scream and a whimper from his throat, a sound so sweet that makes you shiver and smile. It hurts but it's blissful, because you _wanted_ it, you _asked_ for it. It is _you_ who asked Misaki to do it without lube, without preparation, without _anything_. Misaki told you he didn't want to do it, _I don't want to hurt you_, he said and you laughed in his face, _I want you to hurt me_. You saw him surrender a bit, guilty pleasure in his eyes and yes, _desire_, and it's all you need to throw him on the couch of his little living room and start ravishing his mouth. You bite, lick, suck, bite again, stronger, and clothes are discarded, thrown away, as your own glasses fall on the floor with a soft _click_, but you can't care less about it. Then Misaki backs off again, he's reluctant again, but it only makes you hungrier for him. You almost have to force yourself on him, trapping his wrists beside his head and pushing yourself down on his cock and it _hurtshurtshurtshurtshurtshurts_ but that's what you desired most, and you can't do anything but smile and cry out his name _Mi-sa-ki-_ both in pain and pleasure when he's full sheated in you. You release his wrists and stay still for a moment, panting, feeling his cock throbbing inside you, looking in his eyes and seeing a storm of emotions in them, and you just pant –Move.- Misaki complies but he's still too gentle, too afraid of hurting you, he doesn't understand that the only thing you want to feel is pure and blissful _pain_. So you start moving again and. It. Hurts. You put your arms around Misaki's shoulders and you lean on, grazing his ear with your teeth and whispering him things that make him blush, shiver, groan and growl and finally, _finally!_ He moves. He starts pounding in you and you don't stop talking because it looks like this is arousing him, and it hurts even more. You just go on, digging your nails in his back, and now you're screaming those sinful things. You bite him, _strong_, he hisses and swears, and he fucks you harder, you feel him thrusting in you, then out, then in, then out, in, out, in, outinoutinout and _it hurts so fucking good_ that you scream his name, in that way he hates, so that he becomes more violent. You claw his back hard, and you hear him scream in pain, scream in pleasure, just like you did moments ago, but then Misaki stops, shivering. You feel something slick on your hands and you ask yourself why did he stop before both of you could come, but then you see blood on your hands. Misaki's blood. You touch again his back and you hear him hiss hard as you drag your hand on the wounds you just opened there. You look at him and see tears of pain gathered at the corners of his eyes, and he's gritting his teeth. You chuckle and caress his mouth, tainting it with his own blood and _oh_, Misaki's mouth covered in blood is so tempting… -Do you like it, Mi-sa-ki-?- you look at him and you see the answer in his eyes, now gone dark with passion, anger, fear, pain and desire, utter desire for you, _you_, only you. You lick his blood from his lips and you're surprised when he bites you, he bites your lips so strong that now you're probably tasting your own blood mixed with his in his mouth. And this drives you completely crazy, you bite him back, taunt him, insult him because he hasn't started to move again and you _need it_ now, you need to feel him fucking you hard and fast, and painfully, and the only way to have Misaki do something is by making him angry. It works because he gets up, lifting you, and he slams you hard on the table in front of you, and _fuck!_ It hurts so much in so many parts of your body that you can't do anything else but growl back at him, scratching his chest, cutting into his nipple, _ooh_ that cry was really sweet, really really sweet. Misaki grabs you by your hips and he starts pounding again, harder, faster, hurting you again and again and again. You laugh and _ask_ for more, _beg_ for more, _order_ for more, _scream_ for more and more _pain_, scream at Misaki to fuck you until you fall to pieces because that's what you desire, what you need to feel alive.  
He complies, insulting you, growling, screaming and you suddenly feel hot, so hot, an unbelievable heath on your hips and then you see it. Misaki has completely lost control and he's _burning_, _oh God, he's __**burning **__you_, leaving your skin not only bruised by the strength he's putting in grabbing you, but also marking you with burns. You smell burnt skin and when you realize it's _your skin_ that is being burned by _Misaki's hands_, it's simply enough. It's enough to make you scream again, your throat hurts too, and you press his hands on you, to be sure he won't take them away in that very moment, as you both come with your names rolling out of your lips, spitting them with insults, _as_ insults themselves, cursing, panting, collapsing one over the other. It's heaven. Or hell.

* * *

Fushimi rolls on his side and looks at Yata's sleeping face. He's relaxed, his mouth slightly opened and he's snoring a bit. But it's not annoying, it feels like a cat's purring actually. His expression is somehow happy and peaceful. How can he be so serene in their situation, Fushimi doesn't know. He lifts the blankets a bit and looks at his hips: Yata's hands' imprint is there, hurting. It's one of the reasons why he can't sleep after all. He can't move like that. Also he's hurting everywhere. He doesn't care, he likes it, it reminds him about every slap, every bite he received, but Fushimi asks himself how can Yata be ok with this, with him. They're too different, but everytime Yata looks at him, it looks like, for him, it only matters that they are together, even if it's only for rough and angry sex, even if Fushimi left HOMRA. It's like the only moment when Yata can relax is when he is with him. Fushimi grunts and passes a hand through his bangs. The smaller one moves in his sleep and a strand of hair falls on cheek, making his eyelids quiver. Fushimi raises a hand to brush it away, but he stops at mere centimeters from the other one's face. He widens his eyes, surprised by his own actions, and clicks his tongue in annoyance.  
He should go away now, as he always does. He never stays for the night, or at least, he makes sure to go away before Yata wakes up. He sighs and looks out of the window, seeing the snow falling softly.  
He clicks his tongue.  
Maybe he'll stay for the night, this time.

* * *

Hi theeere! My first work for the K fandom, i hope you enjoy!

I don't own K Project or any of its characters


End file.
